Hair Scare!
by Oy-with-the-poodles
Summary: Lizzie finds out that Ethan likes redheads! So, she colors her hair, but something goes wrong! Please R/R! Please keep all reviews G rated! Chapter 2 now up!
1. The Mistake

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the Lizzie McGuire show.

AN/ Just thought of this story line a few nights ago.

I'm not sure who the paring is yet.

I'll have it figured out in later chapters.

Anyway enjoy!

"You heard what?" Lizzie McGuire screeched into her phone.

"That's what I heard him say!" Miranda said just as excited on the other end of the line.

Miranda had just told Lizzie that she had overheard Ethan Craft say that he liked redheads.

"Well, that's the problem! I'm not a redhead! So, if I color my hair he'll like me?" Lizzie asked skeptically.

"Looks that way." Miranda said sounding confident enough for the both of them.

"Maybe if I had been a redhead back at Sadie-Hawkins, he would have gone with me." Lizzie said a tinge of sadness could be detected in her voice.

Miranda picked up on this and tried to comfort her a bit. "Hey, don't be so hard on yourself. It was his loss!" 

"Yeah. Thanks. Anyway, I'm going to go ask my mom if I can color my hair! If she says yes, you can come over and help me!" Lizzie said smiling.

"Cool." Miranda said.

After that, they hung up.

"Hey Mom. Can I ask you something?" Lizzie asked walking into the kitchen.

"Sure hon. What's up?" Mrs. McGuire asked looking ready to give advice at a moments notice.

"I want to color my hair!" Lizzie said as calmly as she could.

"Lizzie you're beautiful the way you are!" Mrs. McGuire said her motherly advice voice kicking in.

"I know. But, you color your hair all the time and…" Lizzie started.

"Hey! Watch it!" Mrs. McGuire cut in.

"Well, you do! And I don't want to go blonder or anything! I want to go red!" Lizzie said sweeping her hand out and saying the word "red" dramatically.

"Why red?" Mrs. McGuire asked.

"Red is beautiful! And besides, what does why I want to do it have anything to do with this?" Lizzie asked defensively.

"Oh! It has _a lot _to do with it!" Mrs. McGuire said.

"Fine! Ethan Craft said he liked redheads!" Lizzie admitted.

"Ah! Well, you do know how all this will end up. Don't you?" Mrs. McGuire asked.

"I sure do!" Lizzie said.

_Toon Lizzie,_

_"I'll be Ethan's Girlfriend!"_

_Does a little dance._

"Okay! As long as you know going into it." Mrs. McGuire said putting her hands up.

"Yes! You're the best mom ever!" Lizzie said giving her a hug.

"I know! I know!" Mrs. McGuire said rolling her eyes.

"I'll go grab my coat!" Lizzie squealed.

When they got home, Lizzie called Miranda and she came over to help.

Mrs. McGuire brought Lizzie to the tile bathroom, and sat her down in a chair.

Then they started the coloring process.

When they were done, Miranda and Mrs. McGuire were staring open mouthed at her in shock.

"What is it? How do I look? Do you think Ethan will like it? What's wrong?" Lizzie questioned her forehead wrinkling.

Mrs. McGuire reluctantly turned Lizzie's chair to face the bathroom mirror.

Lizzie looked at herself and screamed. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

AN/ Cliff hanger! (Teehee!) Anyway thanks for reading!

Please click the purple button and leave me one of those wonderful, fabulous, beautiful, little things called reviews! Please keep all reviews G rated! With no bleeped out with stars or implied cuss words! Thanks! =)


	2. Gum

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the Lizzie McGuire show.

AN/ I don't know if they have one wash blond hair dye, and I know it' s not realistic to only go to one store, but that's what happened in my story. =)

Lizzie touched her hair in disbelief, "Mom, what happened?" she demanded.

"I, I don't know!" Mrs. McGuire sputtered.

"It sort of gives off a glow." Miranda commented.

"Maybe, because it's neon orange!" Lizzie cried.

Miranda picked up the hair color box, and started reading the fine print, "May turn natural blond hair orange," she read out loud, "Lizzie, is your hair really natural? I always thought that it was…" Miranda trailed off at the sight of Lizzie's piercing glare.

"Of course it's natural!" Lizzie shrieked.

"Well, that explains a lot." Miranda observed.

"Like what?" Lizzie demanded.

"Like you never had roots," she replied.

"Arrrg! Mom, what am I going to do?" she asked.

"Wear a hat?" Mrs. McGuire guessed.

"Mom!" she screeched.

"Well, we could color it back, but the store is all out of permanent blond. They have some that washes out after one wash. I'll go get some of that. And I'll get you some permanent when they get some more in. It's to late to go to any of the other stores." Mrs. McGuire smiled.

"Good. I'll put it in before school tomorrow." Lizzie breathed a sigh of relief.

Miranda headed home, Mrs. McGuire went to their local store, and Lizzie went into the kitchen to get a snack.

Matt saw her.

"Ahhhh! What is wrong with your head?" Matt hollered.

"I colored it. Okay."

"Why?" he asked.

"Go away, Matt!" she replied, pulling a soda out of fridge.

"Fine. Wait till I tell Lanny about this." He smiled.

The next morning:

"Mom, can you come help me with this?" Lizzie called to her mother.

She was trying to put the wash out blond into her hair.

"Sure, hon.!" Mrs. McGuire replied walking into the bathroom, and helping Lizzie with her hair.

"Well, I think it does a wonderful job of covering up the orange. Don't you?" Mrs. McGuire asked when they were done.

"Phew! I look like me again!" Lizzie said excitedly.

"Good." Mrs. McGuire smiled.

When she arrived at school, Miranda was waiting at her locker.

Lizzie's mom had dropped her off, because she had an appointment on the way.

"Lizzie, you look normal again!" Miranda exclaimed.

"Miranda, no one knows I ever looked any different! Don't give it away!" Lizzie said quietly.

"Oh! Sorry!" Miranda apologized.

"It's fine. Don't tell Gordo about it. I won't here the end of it." Lizzie sighed.

"Okay." Miranda agreed.

Just then, Gordo walked up, "Hey guys!" he said cheerfully, "Lizzie, did you do something different to your hair?" he asked touching his own hair.

"I'm gonna get a drink of water." Lizzie said, walking over to the water fountain before class.

She pressed the button, and water squirted all over her face and hair!

She slowly looked down at her shirt, to find blond hair dye dripping down it!

"Gum!" she sputtered.

AN/ I know, I know, really short. Sorry! You like? Please review and tell me! Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words! Thanks! =D


End file.
